


you were looking at me

by staywithme_13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS THE BEST KIND OF AU, daemon AU, this is for a secret santa, we need more daemons au, well we are all lazy and late, yes we are in february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithme_13/pseuds/staywithme_13
Summary: The thing was: Benjamin looked at Magnus. A lot. And when Alec was somehow a little relaxed, Ben had no qualms in coming near the warlock. Not like Bethari next to Alexander in that night. Magnus was of the opinion Benjamin was more classy. Bethari only rolled her eyes and ask who did he think he was to talk about class.But that was the reason Magnus couldn’t bring himself to give up.





	you were looking at me

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa  
> i was dying to write a daemon au, so, when all my plots fell apart, i decided to finally write this. i hope you like, beatriz.  
> to anyone who is not beatriz, hi o/  
> so, my brazilian sorry ass asks for forgiveness in case of typos and grammar errors. i tried to fix everything i could, but you never truly know. pls, tell me if i let anything pass

The first thing Magnus noticed in the fateful night he met Alexander Lightwood was how the shadowhunter and his artic wolf daemon held themselves in the same rigid posture. And yet, they didn’t seem completely in sync with each other.

Magnus couldn’t exactly point a finger in it, but it was there. The unease between them, almost like they weren’t comfortable in their own skin.

Bethari was the one who threw some light in the situation.

“They never even look at each other,” the bali tiger said in an evening, lazing around in the bed. “I never saw them talking to each other either.”

“Does Benjamin talk to you?”

“A little. Mostly he stares at you. He seems a little confused. Or lost.”

And the plot thickens.

* * *

 

Time passes by and the mystery goes deep until Alexander showed up in his doorstep in complete despair, Benjamin in his arms, bleeding.

The thing was: warlocks do not deal directly with other people daemons. At least not warlocks with something that resembles principles. A daemon was something sacred and magic could be unpredictable.

But it was Alexander. It was Benjamin.

He let them in.

* * *

 

“Isabelle is out on a mission,” Alexander says later, sitting in the floor next to the couch where Benjamin is sleeping. “I had no one else to turn. Thank you. Really.” His eyes never left Ben.

“How about your parabatai?” Bethari asked, also sitting next to the couch. “Parabatais can heal each other daemons better than anyone else.”

“Jace…” Alec’s expression became bitter for a second. “He is the reason Ben was hurt in the first place. He is completely unable to follow some basic rules. Goes on missions with a girl with no training and her vulnerable daemon and thinks he can handle anything. Even Ithuriel agrees with me.”

“It’s very rare a daemon being so much mature than her human.” Magnus summoned some tea. “You should eat something.”

“I’m good, but thanks.” Alec interlaced his fingers, his forefinger tapping impatiently on the back of his hand. “I just want to see Ben wake up.”

“He will be fine. You are not in pain anymore, are you?” Bethari said in a whisper. Alec replied shaking his head. “He just needs some sleep.” Her nose was at inches distance of touching Alexander.

Magnus went completely still, screaming silently to Bethari get a damn grip. Alexander didn’t seem to notice and Magnus wished for his daemon to be a little bit less obvious. Still, seeing his devastated face, something had to be done.

“You can touch him, you know.” Magnus offered.

“Ben doesn’t like to be touched.”

Magnus didn’t try to hide the surprise in his voice, shocked.

“How so?”

“He doesn’t mind Izzy or Odysseus very much, though.” Alec shrugged.

“The person you loves the most…” Magnus said in a whisper, and, at the same time Bethari looked at him, all the reprimand in the world in her eyes and Alec went very still. Only then Magnus realized his misstep.

“I think” Bethari seemed all but impressed “you should go and make us some waffles.”

Magnus completely agreed.

* * *

 

The thing was: Benjamin looked at Magnus. A lot. And when Alec was somehow a little relaxed, Ben had no qualms in coming near the warlock. Not like Bethari next to Alexander in that night, though. Magnus was of the opinion Benjamin was more classy. Bethari only rolled her eyes and ask who did he think he was to talk about class.

But that was the reason Magnus couldn’t bring himself to give up.

“I know you feel what I feel.” He said and he meant it.

“I could lose everything,” Alec responded a little before leaving.

Benjamin hesitated for a second.

“It is what it is.”  It was the first time Ben talked to him. Magnus did not expect such soft voice. “It doesn’t mean we have to like it.” Then he left.

Bethari rubbed her nose in the back of Magnus' hand.

“You want to give up.”

“Yes.”

“Can you?”

Magnus didn’t think so.

* * *

 

In the end, Magnus went to the damn wedding. It was all or nothing. Really. He blamed that arctic wolf with his fluffy white fur and blue eyes and his damn bali tiger daemon who should be at his side and stopping him of making bad decisions. Bethari would just argue that it was exactly what she was doing.

But in the second Magnus went through the door of the chapels, he wasn’t so sure.

Yet, he realized, he didn’t regret one bit. He would never. He needed to know for sure.

Alexander was staring at him, shocked. An eternity passed before Benjamin let out a whine and Alec was on his knees, looking at his daemons eyes. They did not say a word to each other and occurred to Magnus that, in a place where they did not feel safe, they had to learn different ways to communicate.

Then Alec stood and turned to Lydia and everyone had to be hearing how loud Magnus heart was beating.

A thousand years passed until Alec turned himself to Magnus. And yet, neither of them moved. Magnus would hold his ground. It was Alec’s move. It was Alec’s choice.

They would never have a chance if it were not so.

Benjamin was the first to move, Alec on his heels.

Magnus barely felt the wolf touch through Bhetari before Alexander Lightwood finally kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> some clarifications, bc i dont know if was clear enough in the text:  
> alec's daemon its a arctic wolf, our little and precious benjamin  
> magnus' daemon its a bali tiger, an especies now extinct because humans are disgusting, named bethari (it means goddess)  
> izzy's and jace's daemons are mentioned. izzy's its a panther and jace's an eagle. i didnt even said that in the fic, did i? im the worst  
> i think i will write more from this au. i have a lot to say about alec/ben bond, but i wanted to write in magnus pov, so


End file.
